Liaisons Dangereuses
by Illyuz Liand
Summary: Imayoshi entretient une relation purement physique avec Hanamiya Makoto. Cependant, incapable de se contenter d'une simple relation de ce type, Hanamiya finit par violer son rival de manière totalement humiliante pour l'ex-capitaine de Too. Totalement brisé physiquement et psychologiquement, ce dernier erre jusqu'à se retrouver devant une maison qu'enfant il fréquentait. La maison


_« T'aime ça hein ? »_

 _C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et la victime de cet odieux crime le savait parfaitement bien. Il aurait bien voulu répondre une réplique cinglante mais malheureusement pour lui, le_ _foulard dans sa bouche l'empêchait de répondre aux phrases obscènes qui sortaient de la bouche de son tortionnaire. Il sentit une nouvelle fois un couteau lui faire une entaille dans son corps musclé tendu à l'extrême. Il regarda avec effarement son propre sang couler le long de son torse, déjà couvert de multiples coupures et brûlures en tout genre. En faite, tout son corps en était couvert. Du cou jusqu'aux chevilles. Des traînés de sang coulaient de chacune des entailles jusqu'au sol au dessus duquel il était attaché._ _Derrière lui, ou plutôt en lui, s'activait son bourreau. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, se faisant prendre dans les fils de sa toile. Maintenant il le payait_.

 _Il sentit le violeur se libérer en lui et eut une grimace de dégoût. Il n'était même pas excité par tout ça. Il souffrait juste. Il souffrait trop. Et ne savait pas quand ça serait finit._

 _À peine quelques secondes après que ce soit retiré l'un de ses violeurs, un suivant prit immédiatement sa place. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant un nouveau cri, alors que son nouveau bourreau murmurait une phrase salace à son oreille. Et ce n'était que la première d'une longue liste du même genre. Ça aussi il le détestait. Ce genre de phrase qu'il avait déjà prononcé dans une relation consentante de plaisir de la chair. Relation qui avait commencé consentante et qui aurait dû le rester dans son cas._

 _Il sentit quelque chose lui enserrer la gorge. Baissant les yeux il vit avec effroi la lanière d'un fouet durement pressé contre les brûlures de son cou. Il se mit à suffoquer. Le fouet lui coupait la respiration. Et celui qui le tenait n'y allait pas de main morte. Il vit rapidement trouble, ses muscles commencèrent à ne plus répondre et instinctivement il se débattit. Les chaînes qui attachaient ses poignets_ _bougèrent dans un bruit insupportable à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que cela cesse. Mais il savait très bien que les autres lycéens n'en avaient pas finit. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Il était brisé psychologiquement autant que physiquement par toutes ces tortures._

 _Soudain la pression autour de son cou se libéra en même temps que l'homme en lui. Pouvant à nouveau respirer, il tenta de prendre de grandes goulées d'air, mais le foulard dans sa bouche l'en empêcha, le faisant s'étouffer un peu plus. En plus de l'empêcher d'envoyer chier ses violeurs, ce bâillon l'empêchait maintenant de respirer. Pris de pitié sans doute, son tortionnaire le lui enleva, lui permettant enfin de respirer._

 _Une main passa sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses encore vierges de coupures. Plus pour longtemps s'il en croyait la morsure du métal sur sa peau. Maintenant que sa voix n'était plus retenue par le tissus, il put hurler de douleur et de rage au moment où on le coupa, bien trop près de son entre-jambe à son goût. Cette coupure laisserait sans aucun doute une cicatrice qui lui rappellerait à jamais ce qu'il venait de subir._

 _Puis, alors qu'on le remplissait une nouvelle fois, on le libéra de ses chaînes et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans rien pour le retenir. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, tous ses muscles endoloris par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. On lui balança ses vêtements et sous les ricanements de ses violeurs, il dut se rhabiller avant d'être fichu dehors. Il les haïssait autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même._

* * *

Il errait, mains dans les poches dans les rues illuminées de Tokyo. Les rues étaient occupées de l'activité nocturne de la ville, toujours riche en cette période de l'année. Mais l'adolescent n'y faisait pas attention le moins du monde, marchant par réflex, le regard vide. Il ne pensait plus, il marchait juste, sans aucun but, enfin si un : oublier. N'étant pas encore tout à fait majeur, il ne pouvait pas se poser dans un bar pour simplement boire. Alors il marchait. Il s'éloignait du lieu du crime qu'il avait subit. Il s'éloignait de son tortionnaire, enfin ses tortionnaires. Ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs ce coup-ci, sans doute trouvaient-ils ça plus marrant. Lui bizarrement n'avait pas d'y tout trouvé ça marrant. Si seulement il s'était méfié de son plan cul. Ce type était pourtant un vrai pervers psychopathe. Il les connaissait, son esprit tordu et sa soif de pouvoir insatiable. Et pourtant. Pourtant il se retrouvait ici, à marcher, loin de chez lui, sans argent ni batterie dans son téléphone pour appeler une quelconque aide. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de rentrer chez lui à pied. Alors il se laissait porter par ses pas, voyant jusqu'où ils l'amèneraient.

Il avait bien pensé à aller parler de ça à un commissariat. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils auraient qu'à dire qu'il était consentant, avec son esprit, il avait bien dû prévoir cette possibilité. Alors plutôt que de s'humilier et de perdre son temps, il avait décidé de marcher, seul, dans la nuit. Il essayait quand-même de garder un minimum de fierté dans cette situation.

Mais la nuit l'oppressait. À chaque bruit il sursautait, au moindre mouvement de l'ombre il se tendait, il évitait toutes ruelles trop sombres à son goût, tout son corps le faisait souffrir et pourtant tous ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum. Et il se détestait pour réagir comme ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'avoir ce genre de réaction, d'avoir peur de la nuit et ses ombres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ça un jour. Lui Imayoshi Soichi, avait peur de marcher seul de nuit dans sa ville.

Lorsque ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Lorsque chaque mouvements lui furent impossible. Lorsque la douleur fut trop forte, il s'arrêta. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Malgré l'obscurité il reconnaissait l'endroit. C'était le quartier de son enfance. Celui où il a avait grandi avant de déménager avec ses parents. Et il était devant la maison d'un de ses amis d'enfance en plus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé sonner à cette porte. Surtout lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le revoir après qu'il l'ait battu. Même depuis son déménagement enfaîte, ils avaient perdu contact. Pourtant malgré la différence d'âge d'un an, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble avant. Mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Mais il avait quand-même envie d'essayer. Sans doute lui refermerait-il la porte au nez.

Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Alors il leva la main et sonna. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il entende une voix râler et que la porte s'ouvre. Notre victime de s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'il allait le déranger ou pas. Peut-être même dormait-il. Mais la porte s'était ouverte. Et maintenant il fallait la garder ouverte.

L'adolescent qui venait de l'ouvrir s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Imayoshi ? »


End file.
